


Ponderance of Thought

by EnigmaticRose



Category: Colorless (Webcomic)
Genre: And that day is NOW!!!, As you would imagine, I feel like the flow is bad, I wrote this to fill up the tag a lil, Joki freaks the FUCK out, Oneshot, Or somethin like that, Other, There will come a day where there won't be only 7 fics, Yknow ponderance actually means weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticRose/pseuds/EnigmaticRose
Summary: Fuckin uhhhhh y'know. Joki freaks the fuck out n asks questions to no one in particular.This is bad lmao





	Ponderance of Thought

There was a very wide range of things wrong with the events that had taken place and a very wide range of questions to ask.  
Mainly what the fuck is going on?

First, he'd woken up in some sort of hospital with the staff consisting of animated? Upon leaving he had promptly almost been assaulted by a giant goldfish and was rescued by what looked like a thirteen year old? Who had spouted some bullshit and pointed a gun at his head, because it was funny apparently?

On second thought, maybe he didn't want to recall today's events. He had more dire things to worry about. Such as his dislocated shoulder or how he was going to get out of this well, or the possibility that his wounds might get infected, or the green seaweed woman with a blood fetish. You know, things he shouldn't EVER in his ENTIRE LIFE have to worry about! 

Oh my GOD all of this was just ridiculous! He'd been accused of being one of those animated alien whatevers because his hair was blue! Had they never heard of hair dye? Where they radical Christians or something and believed that he should be put to death because he dyed it? What the fuck is going on!

Why did those two think he was an animated? Why were the other guy's eyes purple if he was presumably albino? Why isn't Ace dead? Why did those nurses act so weirdly? What the fuck is happening!

Were his parents actually dead? Would he die in this stupid well at the hands of these weirdos? 

He didn't know. And maybe he never will

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you got second hand embarrassment from reading this


End file.
